


Lucie a Mojžíš

by johanafremdeman



Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Ze série Moji přátelé a další divá zvěř. Tentokrát o Lucii, která chce vždycky všem pomoci a jednom vážně neobyčejném tvoru.





	Lucie a Mojžíš

**Author's Note:**

> Až se budete ptát po pravdivosti tohohle vyprávění, budu mlčet jako hrob. Můžu jenom dodat, že se jedná o poctu G. Durrellovi, z jehož příběhu jsem čerpala tu část inspirace, která doplnila tuhle zvláštní příhodu.. Již jsme, a to je na tom právě ta báječná věc, v dosti podobných verzích prožili nezávisle na sobě oba dva.
> 
> Zná-li někdo z vás příběh o Mojžíšovi v Durrellově podání, shledá, že je lepší a zajímavější, stejně jako si všimne, že jsem toho z něj spoustu prachsprostě opsala. Vím o tom. Jsem ostuda.

Všechny zde popsané události jsou pravdivé, nebo abych byla úplně přesná, mají pravdivé jádro a možná trošičku přikrášlenou skořápku. Část jsem jich prožila, část mi někdo vyprávěl a já si je přivlastnila, což jen potvrzuje dávno známou pravdu, že byste nikdy neměli mluvit se spisovatelem, nechcete-li se o sobě někde dočíst. Co ze zde předestřených výčtů je skutečnost a co je napůl smyšlené, to samozřejmě nehodlám ani v nejmenším prozrazovat. Snad to nezpůsobí mému laskavému čtenáři nějakou vážnější újmu.

Ze všech mých přátel, příbuzných a jiné divé zvěře už znáte kdejakou bytost oplývající svým specifickým já, jež ji dělá výjimečnou, ale nikdo z vás ještě neměl tu čest setkat se s Lucií. Lucie patří mezi mé velmi oblíbené přítelkyně, což způsobuje jednak její neobyčejný smysl pro dramatičnost, jednak neochvějná jistota, že svět se ubírá přesně tím směrem, jakým ho popostrčíte a jednak sklony přicházet v nejneobyčejnější momenty s těmi nejneobyčejnějšími nápady. Je rozhodně na místě podotknout, že bez Lucie by můj život nebyl zdaleka tak barvitý, jak je nyní a chyběl by mu onen příslib skončení ve svěrací kazajce uvnitř vypolštářované cely, který se nad ním vznáší, kdykoli se dotyčné děvče objeví na scéně.

Jednoho dne jsem vystoupila z vlaku na hlavním nádraží a uvítal mě rozjařený hlas.

„Jay! Ty jsi tady! To je prostě fantastické, že jsi tady!“

Stála na nástupišti s široce rozevřenýma očima a mávala na mě.

Její výraz pro mě byla kapku záhada, jelikož od člověka, který vás pozval, neočekáváte, že bude projevovat překvapení, neřkuli údiv nad vaším příjezdem. Zamávala jsem jí na odpověď a protlačila se po způsobu zápasníka rugby skrze dav, který může vzniknout jen na hlavním nádraží začátkem prázdnin.

„Ráda tě vidím,“ řekla jsem jí. Dívala se na mě poněkud podezíravě, jako kdybych se měla každou chvíli samovznítit. Znám ji moc dobře a moc dlouho a tudíž mi bylo okamžitě jasné, že tenhle pohled znamená nepříjemnosti – a jestli ne přímo nepříjemnosti, tak rozhodně něco, co se jim bude velmi úzce blížit.

„Tak co pro mě máš?“ zeptala jsem se, protože ona se k řeči neměla a já to chtěla mít co nejrychleji za sebou.

„Je to trošku věc,“ řekla pomalu, „Já totiž chci dát jednomu známému dárek.“

Založila jsem si ruce na prsou a vzpomínala, jak jsme posledně vezly někomu dárek a pak jsem toho pekinéze musela lovit pod nohama návštěvníků představení moravské filharmonie. Její dárky měly v sobě sice jistou dávku neotřelosti, ale také se s nimi neobyčejně špatně nakládalo. Nehledě tedy na to, že sem tam někoho pokousaly.

Zhluboka se nadechla a odkryla kus hadru, který zakrýval podivnou kulovitou věc stojící u jejích nohou. Ukázala se být klecí s nádherným šedým západoafrickým papouškem.

„Tohle je ten veledar?“ zeptala jsem se, zatímco jsem se ke kleci sklonila a začala ptáka v ní zkoumat, „Pro koho?“

„Pro jednoho starého učitele hudby,“ vysvětlovala, „Kdysi jsem k němu chodila na hodiny cella.“

Představila jsem ji, lehkomyslnou a roztržitou, jak se pokouší sedět v klidu a vyluzovat z cella vážné, klidné tóny, ale nešlo mi to. Lucie si mě nevšímala a pokračovala:

„On je totiž chudák teď pořád hrozně sám. Vyhodili ho z té školy, víš?“

Chtěla jsem projevit účast nad smutným osudem starého pána, ale čelist mi sklapla v momentě, kdy nevzrušeně dodala: „Protože osahával mladé kluky.“

Znovu mě zaplavil ten zvláštní pocit neskutečna, ve kterém jsem se utápěla pravidelně, když jsem se někde setkala s touhle mojí oblíbenou přítelkyní. Trávit čas s Lucií působí na organismus jako dlouhý pobyt na moři – chvílemi je vám nádherně a chvílemi strašně špatně, a celou dobu máte nějak podivně lehkou hlavu.

„Takže abych to shrnula,“ řekla jsem co nejklidněji, „Jedeme nějakému starému perverzákovi, co má rád chlapečky, a který tě kdysi učit hrát, dovézt šedou šestikilovou nestvůru, aby si měl s kým povídat?“

„Přesně tak,“ rozzářila se Lucie, „Tobě to nevadí, viď?“

Samozřejmě mi to nevadilo. Nebo tedy alespoň ne do chvíle, než papoušek otevřel jedno jantarové oko a prohlásil:

„Mojžíš má rád prdel.“

Ztuhla jsem jako přimrazená a očima probodla Lucii, která zřejmě přemáhala akutní záchvat smíchu. Několik okolo stojících lidí si nás měřilo podezíravým pohledem.

„Řekl ten pták právě…?“

„Víš,“ vysvětlovala Lucie, „On mluví trochu sprostě. Perry ho koupil od jednoho staříka, co prý kdysi byl námořník nebo co a víš, jaký ti mívají slovník, když to tedy nejsou přímo admirálové nebo tak… I když teda myslím, že Nelson, i když nebyl nějaký sprosťák, asi mu sem tam taky něco uklouzlo, třeba když přišel o oko nebo tak…“

Zamávala jsem rukama ve vzduchu, abych ten proud řeči nějak přerušila. „A Mojžíš s tím má dělat co?“

Vykulila na mě oči. „No, to je přece on. Mojžíš.“

A tak jsme šly, já, ona a příšerně sprostý pták Mojžíš, hulákající navzdory svému biblickému jménu na kolemjdoucí ty nejšťavnatější nadávky, které by přiměly červenat se i mnohem otrlejší povahy, než jsou ty naše. Přemáhaly jsme smích a procházely co nejrychleji, aby nás ještě někde uvnitř centra Prahy nezatkli za veřejné pohoršování.

„Poslyš, měly bychom se stavit pro něco k jídlu,“ řekla mi Lucie, „Stejně to bude chvíli trvat, než nám pojede autobus do Litvínova.“

„S tímhle nevycválancem? Akorát by nás vyhodili.“

A tak jsme seděly na lavičce a pojídaly párky v rohlíku, zatímco Mojžíš poskakoval v kleci a ječel na kolemjdoucí:

„Pojď, pojď, Charlie, jen do toho! Kalhoty dolů! Oi, oi, to já rád!“

Většina to brala s humorem. S největší pravděpodobností taky naštěstí nerozuměli česky.

 

Malá nepříjemnost nastala, když jsme nastupovaly do autobusu.

„Doufám, že tu ten pták nenadělá,“ zavrčel řidič.

„Nebojte se,“ odvětila Lucie, „On je moc čistotný. Poslední dobou už dokonce chodí trousit do jednoho rohu.“

Řidič se nezdál být moc uklidněn, odfrkl si a zahleděl se na Mojžíše. „Mluví?"

Než jsme stačily kterákoli cokoli říct, upřel Mojžíš jedno třpytivé oko na řidiče a s výslovností, která se u papouška jen tak nevidí, zařval: „Ty jeden zkurvysynu!“

Lucie se snažila situaci zachránit všemi jedenapadesáti tisíci watty své osobnosti. Vysvětlila mu, že ano, umí moc krásně mluvit, ale bohužel trpí vzácnou papouščí nemocí zvanou papouchitida, která způsobuje, že dotyčný pták velmi špatně vidí a zřejmě si tedy našeho drahého pana řidiče musel splést s někým, koho nemá rád.

„Bude zase zdravý jako řípa, až se na něj podívá pan doktor a opatříme mu nové brýle.“

„Mojžíš má rád koule,“ dodal Mojžíš konverzačním tónem.

„Poslyš,“ řekla jsem Lucii, když jsme se i s tou nevymáchanou ptačí hubou usadily v autobuse, „Jsi si jistá, že je ten pták vhodný dárek pro někoho souzeného za mravní delikt osahávání mládeže? Vždyť je doslova posedlý sexem.“

„Nemyslím si, že by to pana Fergusona k něčemu vyprovokovalo. Ostatně, v jeho věku už kluky honit nemůže, ani kdyby chtěl – jejda!“

Obě jsme se trochu zarazily a Lucie si zkousla spodní ret. „Každopádně uznávám, že je trochu posedlý určitými částmi těla,“ řekla, „Ale s tím si nelam hlavu. Nedala bych moc za to, že to je pan Ferguson taky. Aspoň si budou mít o čem povídat.“

„Mojžíš má rád prdel,“ podotkl Mojžíš.

 

Jak cesta ubíhala, byl pták čím dál otravnější.

„Prosímtě, to to zvíře nikdy nespí?“ zeptala jsem se.

„Spal mi celé dopoledne,“ odpověděla Lucie, „Jenže pak mi došla vodka s tonikem.“

Zaváhala jsem. Klíčilo ve mně podivné podezření, ale rozhodla jsem se, že dám své přítelkyni příležitost vše vysvětlit.

„Vodka s tonikem?“ zeptala jsem se opatrně.

„No,“ řekla vesele, „Když jsem ho šla ráno zkontrolovat, všimla jsem si, že má misku na vodu úplně prázdnou. Díkybohu, měli jsme doma trochu vodky v baru a tonik vždycky někde seženeš, a tak jsem mu-‘‘

„Cože jsi?!“ vyjekla jsem ohromeně, protože jsem nevěřila vlastním uším.

„Dala jsem mu vodku s tonikem. Ten námořník, co ho Perrymu prodal, říkal, že mu nikdy nedával nic jiného. Každopádně – měl asi hroznou žízeň, protože to hned vyslopl a tak jsem mu nalila ještě…“

Zakroutila jsem nevěřícně hlavou.

„No,“ řekla jsem po chvíli, „Tak potom, co jsi ho takhle zdrátovala, usnul?“

„Spadl na dno klece. Hrozně jsem se lekla. Nejdřív jsem si myslela, že umřel, ale pak jsem uslyšela, jak začal chrápat.“

„A potom?“ zeptala jsem se, proti své vůli fascinovaná.

„Potom už jsem s ním šla na nádraží. Dokud neviděl světlo, tak spal…“

Povzdechla jsem si. Vodku s tonikem totiž máme šanci sehnat nejdříve v Litvínově.

 

Když jsme zazvonily na onoho nešťastného pana Fergusona, otevřel nám hubený, seschle vyhlížející muž s korunou bílých vlasů. Když uviděl Lucii, obličej se mu rozzářil.

„Lucinko, to je od vás hezké, že jdete na návštěvu!“

Lucie mě rychle představila a pan Ferguson mi stiskl ruku. „Výborně, výborně, moc mě těší, že vás poznávám! Dáte si čaj?“

„Až potom,“ řekla Lucie, postavila znovu zakrytou klec s Mojžíšem doprostřed stolu v obývacím pokoji a dramatickým gestem strhla hadr dolů.

„Jéje!“ zaradoval se pan Ferguson, „Papoušek? Pro mě? Vždycky jsem si hrozně přál papouška! Mluví?“

„A jak!“

A aby dodal našim slovům na váze, otevřel Mojžíš zase oči a řekl: „Nazdar, ty starej prevíte.“

Pan Ferguson vypadal, že má opravdu nevýslovnou radost.

 

Když jsem o Mojžíšovi slyšela znovu, byl už pokročilý červenec a já se zrovna hrbila nad spisy v achivu, když mi zazvonil telefon. Zvedla jsem hovor a uslyšela Luciin sytý, jásavý hlas.

„Ahoj, to jsem já, Lucie!“

„Ahoj,“ odpověděla jsem, aniž bych tušila, jaká hrozba nade mnou visí, „Jak se máš?“

„No, jde to,“ řekla, „Poslyš, pamatuješ si na Mojžíše?“

Zavrčela jsem něco ve smyslu, že se mi zapomenout dosud nepodařilo.

„Jde o to… Musíš mi slíbit, že pro mě něco uděláš, a že se nenaštveš.“

Povzdechla jsem si. Bylo nemožné jí odporovat, i když se člověk moc a moc snažil.

„Poslouchám.“

„Víš, on je pan Ferguson ve vězení.“

„Ve vězení? Co se stalo.“

„Všechno ti to povím. On se mu Mojžíš totiž tak líbil, že si ho začal brávat s sebou ven do toho parku, co u něj bydlí. No a jak tam s ním seděl a Mojžíš zpíval, seběhli se všichni kluci okolo…“

Zasténala jsem.

„Dovedeš si asi představit, co se stalo.“

Promnula jsem si rukou obličej. „A co to má společného se mnou?“ zeptala jsem se.

„No,“ začala Lucie pomalu, „On si pro Mojžíše musí někdo přijet a já vážně, ale vážně nemůžu. Měla ho u sebe Fergusonova bytná, ale jejímu muži vadilo, jak je strašně sprostý…“

„Co je manžel zač, biskup?“

„Kamioňák. Ale na tom přece nesejde, jde o to, že Mojžíše musí někdo zachránit.“

Zdráhavě jsem souhlasila a vydala se zpátky do Litvínova pro toho nezvedeného opeřence. Cesta vlakem v jeho společnosti byla nezapomenutelná a vynesla mi mnoho nepříjemných chvil se stevardy, na které se hromadně obraceli ostatní cestující se stížnostmi na můj doprovod. S vypětím všech sil jsem potom jednoho z nich přesvědčila, aby mi někde sehnal lahev vodky a zatímco jsem se hádala s ostatními, Mojžíš srkal tento kouzelný lektvar tak rychle, jak jsem ho do něj stačila lít. Přitom jsem uvažovala, kolik alkoholu je asi potřeba, aby bylo na světě o jednoho papouška míň. Snad jsem ho sehnala dost.


End file.
